Overseas shipment by boat of American vehicles or other large painted or surface-finished products causes problems with the perfect integrity of the finished surfaces due to the lengthy exposure of the products to the outside elements, such as wind, rain, and sun. Additionally, domestic truck shipping of exposed vehicles and other products experience problems due to stone chips, bird droppings, pollution, and other contaminants, as well as the usual outside elements. Consequently, it would be advantageous to the industry to have available a protective coating for finished surfaces usable during transit. Ideally, the coating should be cost-effective, easy to apply, and easy to remove.
Another need for a protective coating is for protecting objects, such as metallic objects, which are susceptible to damage from moisture. Currently in the automotive industry, many parts are formed by casting them or molding them in large steel dies which have been precision made to make parts which meet certain specifications. Due to the large size of the dies and the usual shortage of warehouse space, the dies are typically stored outside and are exposed to rain and the other elements. Eventually, the dies rust and either need to be cleaned, refinished, or scrapped. There is, therefore, a tremendous need for a way of protecting the steel dies from moisture and rain. One way to achieve this protection is by providing a moisture-proof coating for the dies which is easily removed when desired.
Therefore, the present invention seeks to provide an easy-to-apply and cost-effective coating composition which, when applied to a surface, forms a protective coating that does not harm the surface and is easy to remove. The present invention also seeks to provide a method for using the coating composition to protect surfaces, especially finished surfaces.